Alcohólica
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Tsunade sabe que no es alcohólica, ella solo toma en eventos sociales. Pero, por alguna razon, nadie le cree


Alcohólica

Alcohólica.

Si alguna persona de la aldea que conozca lo suficiente a su Hokage hiciera un repaso de su vida social sacaría un par de conclusiones: que es ludópata y alcohólica. Es cierto, ella misma lo acepta, le gusta apostar y gastar todo su dinero en los casinos, pero, alcohólica…eso no esta siquiera cerca a la verdad. Tal vez algunas veces se pasaba de tragos y llegaba a la ebriedad después de cinco botellas de sake, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una bebedora incontrolable, pues, que quede claro, que ella solo toma en eventos sociales.

A decir verdad, Tsunade estaba conciente de la mala reputación que había obtenido en la aldea. Había escuchado rumores que incluso los pobladores llegaban a llamarla "la Hokage borracha" o, su apodo más conocido, "la legendaria perdedora".

Que indignación, llamar así a la Hokage y máxima autoridad de Konoha, eso era algo inaudito. Es decir, Shondaime era conocido por sus técnicas de madera, Nidaime por su control del agua, Sandaime por la voluntad de fuego, Yondaime por ser el rayo amarillo de Konoha y Godaime…por ser alcohólica.

Para su suerte, un día glorioso se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar la mentalidad de los pobladores, que erróneamente la tildaban de ser bebedora compulsiva. En realidad su plan consistía en retarlos abiertamente.

Situándose en la plaza principal, convocó a todos los aldeanos y pronunció las palabras que la mantendrían sumida en la desesperación junto con una desintoxicación intensiva. En una frase menos adornada: palabras que significarían un largo periodo de abstinencia.

-_Los reto, un mes no voy a beber sake y…una persona que goce de su confianza me vigilará para ver que cumpla con lo que he dicho.-_

Dicho y hecho. Los pobladores de Konoha recibieron esta oportunidad de tortura con los brazos abiertos. Pero, que persona era lo suficientemente descarada como para vigilar que la máxima autoridad no cumpla con su mayor vicio?.

Naruto llegó al día siguiente llevando consigo una bolsa de dormir con la intención de cumplir bien la misión que le habían encargado. Acompañado de un grupo de chunnins, delegó a estos la tarea de buscar en toda la torre botellas de alcohol.

Para la sorpresa de todos, más de diez cajas de botellas con sake fueron incautadas de la residencia de la Hokage en tempranas horas de la mañana, y con eso comenzó la misión popular irónicamente llamada "_ebriedad"._

Los días que siguieron a este fueron los peores de la vida de Tsunade. Tenía los ojos de Naruto pegados a su nuca día y noche, incluso había tratado de vigilarla en el baño.

Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y con el pasar de los días se hizo peor, su cuerpo se retorcía y el insomnio la visitaba todas las noches.

El día quince trato, sin éxito, de meter un poco de sake en una botella de medicina para la tos, pero fue descubierta por su asistente que también se había tomado la misión muy enserio.

El día veinte trato de sobornar a Naruto con Ramen. Por un momento pensó que había funcionado hasta que Jiraya descubrió su pequeña trampa y lo evitó.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y los minutos eran agonizantemente largos, al final resignada aguantaba el dolor pidiéndole a Dios que se apiade de ella. Solo un pensamiento la calmaba: faltaban solo 4 días, 3 días, 2 días, 1 día.

Y llegó el momento mas esperado por ella, victoriosa con los brazos en alto salió de la torre mientras un Naruto sonriente asentía dando a entender que lo había logrado. Los gritos de felicitación y la algarabía llenaron la aldea de Konoha.

Tsunade feliz propuso una fiesta para celebrar y todos aceptaron con ganas. La celebración se llevo a cabo el mismo día en la noche por la insistencia de la Hokage.

Chouji comía todo lo que podía mientras Naruto le hacia la competencia, Kakashi, un poco apartado, leía el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, Shikamaru dormía en una banca cercana y Tsunade…inauguraba su primera maquina expendedora de sake tomando todo lo que podía.

Los aldeanos la miraban sonrientes como se embriagaba, en realidad, no importaba si era alcohólica, pues, después de todos sus defectos, se preocupaba por todos y había sacado a la aldea adelante después del ataque de Orochimaru, es decir, todos estaban de acuerdo, que era una estupenda Hokage.

Mientras Tsunade se hartaba en alcohol pensaba en la fiesta que haría el día siguiente, ya que, Godaime solo toma en eventos sociales y ella se iba a encargar que todos los días hubiera uno.


End file.
